minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Torn
Author: ThaChompyLeader (This story takes place in the Hunters world, approximately twelve years after Annabeth ran away) PROLOGUE = Wind howled and hissed across the ring of mountains. Rain splattered against the trees, bending and trembling from the force. Lightning crackled and flashed high in the night-black sky. Eagles as gargantuant as small jets screeched and tumbled around like flies in the fierce storm. Animals were dragged off the ground entirely and were tossed around violently mid-air. The roar of the intense storm muffled the faint and desperate cries of nature. The only two living beings that were not yet caught in the raging clouds were Annabeth and Herobrine, whom were frenzied in panic. "It's too strong! Leako taquonarka xao!" One of the eagles whizzed by, frantically yelping in Scourgis. Never had they seen such a destructive force of weather. Several chickens blew around like feathers, clucking in eerily high-pitched voices. Anna was utterly panicked. The angry green clouds seemed to swallow her up like a tsunami. She clutched Herobrine's arm tightly, trying not to think about dying in the sky. The two backed up against the cavern wall that was hollowed out inside a mountain. A huge bolt of lightning struck a tree, which unfortinately zapped one of the beastly eagles and sent the mass of brown feathers falling to the ground, then tossed up in the wind violently. The thunder was painfully loud, seemingly blinding Anna. The bolt scared her even more, and she began to tremble in fear and the cold of the rain. She held on tighter and stood her ground while her long, silver hair blew around in the strong current of air. She felt as if the lightning had electricuted her already. Trees began to uproot. Some of the eagles were tossed with them, others allowing the storm to push and tug on their delicate bodies, looking like a heap of brown and white. Some of the other animals stopped resisting and fell in a clump also, even though they were not dead, as if they had lost all hope of surviving. Monsters of all kinds were also unluckily caught in the blizzard of wind and rain. Zombies tried to hug to the trees, only to be dragged helplessly away. Spiders and Skeletons were scrambling around, looking for shelter. A huge, crippled spider was caught in the storm and crashed right into a creeper, sending both of them tumbling and hissing in wild fear. A majority of the creepers were already airborne, for they had nothing to hold on to. Herobrine had never seen such a violent storm in his entire life. Anna always assumed that they would never be separated, but her hopes were withering away. If either one of them lost their grip, there would be nothing they could do. Suddenly, Anna's feet slipped. She screamed and caught Herobrine's hand just before she blew away. "I won't let go of you!" Herobrine shouted over the loud noise. He shifted his position and held on tightly, sweating with the effort of pulling her to ground level. When everything seemed like it was the worst, something else happened. A bolt of lightning, just inches of striking Anna, zapped the ground with an ear-shattering KABLAM! Anna's hand slipped from his grasp, and she was gone within seconds. Her scream echoed against the walls, and she vanished in the clouds and eagles. Herobrine flinched, falling face-first into the stone floor. The storm eased some, yet the rain still pounded hard against the grass. His heart pounding in his chest, Herobrine weakly scrambled to his feet and looked out to the sky in horror and shock. "Nooooo!" He yelled, falling to his knees. "Annabeth! Annabeth!" There was no reply. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Heart-broken and overwhelmed with grief, he slowly stood up and gazed at the remains of the forest. Or at least he thought it was the forest. There were no trees left, and none of the monsters and eagles made through it alive. The grass was ripped out of the dirt, and bits of stone lay everywhere. The storm passed slowly until everything was completely silent. No moos of the cows or jolly Scougian calls of the eagles. Even the water from the lake was drained to a mere inch, brown and dirty from the washed-up filth and rocks. Herobrine skidded down the main mountian and walked solemly towards the remnants of the once-beautiful lake. He looked on at his reflection, noticing a large cut over his cheek. One of the rocks must have flew by his face. He looked closer. Something was not right. He no longer saw himself, but an Ender Dragon, eyes wild with fury and fire crackling behind. Herobrine blinked, and he no longer saw the dragon. He nad no time to ponder what it meant. "Annabeth..." He whispered, then sobbed in silence. CHAPTER 1 Anna groaned. She had no idea where she was or what happened. Her head felt dizzy with sickness. It was midnight, and the stars twinkled unwelcomingly. There were trees and ferns as far as she could see. She sat up, gazing curiously at the scenery. There were no animals nearby, let alone anybody at all. The trees climbed up at astonishing heights, seemingly touching the clouds. A bird somewhere far away crooned softly. Vines wrapped around the huge trunks. Anna blinked at the dim forest floor. Suddenly, memories flooded over her. The lightning, the dying animals, the mountain ring. Then she remembered Herobrine. "Herobrine!" She called, swiftly jumping to her feet. "Where are you?" There was no reply at first. Then, a gust of wind. A jet-sized eagle perched on one of the giant tree branches. His wing was slightly bent, and his head was marked with scars. "I do not know where he is, and I am afraid we are the only ones here." She recognized the talking eagle immediately. "Leono? Is that you?" Anna replied. The huge bird nodded his head. "We were swept away to this jungle. I do not know which one, or how, but I guess the storm blew us over here. I am glad that I am not the only one who survived, but we need to find human civilization, and fast. Help from your peers will benefit us." Anna nodded briskly. "Can you still fly?" She glanced worriedly at Leono's wing. "I can bear my own weight, however I do not think I can carry much else." Anna felt sorry for the bird, but at this point there wasn't much she could do. The two silently rummaged through the fronds, looking for anything that was alive. ------------------------------------ "...And she's been missing for such a long time," Mrs. Tucker paced the floor while several members of the police department scribbled down notes. "Twelve years, to be precise. Have you seen her?" "I'm afraid we have seen no one that fits the description you gave us of your daughter," One of the policemen replied while scratching his chin. "We'll be on the lookout for her. What did you say her name was?" "Anna. Annabeth Tucker." More scribbling. "We appreciate your cooperation, and have a good night, Mrs. Tucker." The cops tilted their hats, walked outside, and drove away in several police cars. Mrs. Tucker collapsed on one of the chairs and sighed. "Is everything alright, Karen?" Mr. Tucker laid his hand over her forehead. She looked at him with teary eyes. "Oh, poor Annabeth is out somewhere and we don't know where!" She exclaimed. "We have to find her...oh, Anna..." "We will find her, I promise," Mr. Tucker replied with a heavy tone. "Wherever she is, she must be safe. She has to be." "But she wouldn't just run away like this," Mrs. Tucker argued defensively. "She must of had a very good reason to do it. I just don't see why..." "I'm sure Anna is alright," Mr. Tucker sat down with her. "She is a very clever little girl. If she can get herself in a tight situation, she can get herself out of it." "But she's been gone for twelve years! Surely she would have the nerve to come back?" "Don't worry, we will find her. I promise." Mr. Tucker kissed her on the forehead, led her to the bedroom, and the two fell into an anxious sleep with the lights flickering dimly. ---------------------------------------- "We have to find her. She's not dead." "But how? She could be a gazillion miles away!" A zombie threw his hands in the air. "And what's so special about this An-what's-her-name? She's just a girl!" "She isn't just a girl!" Herobrine shouted. "How would you feel if someone disagreed to help you find someone you loved and you didn't know whether they were dead or not?!" That shut the zombie up. Herobrine broke into tears. "We've been together for twelve years! I can't just give up on her! She could still be alive!" "That storm would of vaporized her! How could she survive such a close lightning strike? And if she was alive, where would we even think to start looking? At this rate, she could be anywhere!" "I don't care where she is, I will find her! I don't care how long it takes! Just get the others together and tell them to look!" The zombie felt bad for his loss. "I know this is none of my business, but...why do you want to find her so badly? I've never seen you befriend any humans. You aren't even married to her." Herobrine sighed and closed his eyes. "She's different. One in a million. There would be no replacement. And I can't give up when there is still hope." The zombie blinked in understanding. "What was her name? We may never find her if we don't even know what she is called." "Annabeth. When they find her, bring her to me. We must be reunited." The zombie nodded briskly and sprinted away. ------------------------------------------- "So...he finally got the nerve to go look for her?" A very deep voice rumbled. Everything was dark, except the faint glow of red eyes. "Yes, sir. They are very close." A shimmering, brownish ghostly creeper responded. "She is wanted from two different communities." "Everything is going according to plan, then," The red eyes glinted thoughtfully. "The two sides will do anything to get her back, and then the best of the plan will take place. That storm did the trick." "And when one of the sides wins...?" The glowing creeper added. "We will tear them down and take the girl. That way, one of the two will face the grief. We will keep the girl here forever. A prisoner, to be exact. And that man might as well just let us." "He should of never been born," The creeper agreed darkly. "He'll trash the world looking for her. What did you say the girl's name was again?" "Annabeth. Herobrine will be devastated when the plan works. This is going to be fun for us..." "...But not for them!" The creeper laughed silently. "Exactly. We will wait for the right moment, and we will strike. And we will win." CHAPTER 2 Leono and Anna traveled for what seemed like hours. Neither of them knew where they were going, but all Anna wanted to do was find Herobrine. Trees tangled up in thick vines circled around them, and they had to wad through the thick shrubbery. Dawn sparkled in the sky. Red and yellow streaks soon splashed on the gloomy stretch above the clouds. Anna didn't realize how long they had been traveling until that moment. "Aren't you sleepy?" Leono gaped his beak in a huge yawn and landed in front of her. "I'm not stopping until we find Herobrine," Anna stubbornly marched past him, forcing her eyes to stay open. Leono shrugged his wings anxiously and followed. Though she didn't want to admit it, she was bone tired. Her legs ached from walking without rest, but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind and trekked on. "What are we going to eat?" Leono pressed. "I eat fish and snakes, and you eat...human food." "I'm not hungry at all," Anna lied and ignored Leono tugging on her foot. "You need rest, or we won't be fit to travel," He pleaded. Anna kicked her foot sideways, sending a painful hit in his beak and knocked him backwards. He screeched, then covered his beak with his wing. "Was that necessary?" Leono grumbled. "Perfectly necessary. Now keep your stumpy legs moving." "You're awfully cranky for someone who is heartbroken," Leono remarked. Anna whizzed around and glared at him as if he had thrown her in a lava trench. "Heartbroken? I'm only trying to find the one and only man I trusted for twelve years! Do you not know what that feels like?" Leono hopped back at her sudden anger. "I'm the one who's trying to find him, not you! You're just a burden! I don't even know whether we'll find him or not, and you act as if you don't care! Well, fine then! You can just leave! I don't care about you or anything you have to day or do! Just leave me alone!" Anna charged off into the mass of trees, leaving Leono standing alone. The jet-sized eagle was taken aback by her harsh words and flew away solemly. Anna was furious. She felt like she was being treated like dirt. She missed the years she had spent with Herobrine, alone in the mountains, never to be separated. But without him, she felt as pathetic as a broken wooden pickaxe, with nobody to support her and comfort her. Lights and voices echoed from far away. Anna excitedly followed the sounds and trailed the voices to a small town. It looked like a city that had come from the 1800's. Sand was everywhere, and many of the people rode on horses. There was a bank, a diner bar, the city hall, and several houses with cows and chicken pens. She hardly had any time to admire the city's old-fashioned glory when she nearly got trampled by a large black stallion. She screamed and fell back, scaring the horse. "Whoa there, Danny! Calm down!" The rider struggled against his panicked horse. The stallion eventually calmed down enough to stand still. The rider definitely looked like someone from the 1800's to Anna. He jumped off his horse and helped her to her feet. "Ya okay, miss? Ya don't look like yer from here, huh?" The man shook hands. "I'm Jack. I'm the blacksmith of this here town. My workshop is just down there-" He pointed to a large, wooden house. "-and if ya need something, gimme a call, 'kay?" Jack jumped back on his horse, yelled "Giddy yup!" and charged away. Anna shrugged and strolled down the gravel path leading to the center of the town. Several people turned to look at the girl in the strange clothes. She ignored the peering eyes and stepped into the diner bar. Several heads popped up. The doors swung around for a few seconds. Curious onlookers stared at her nonwestern shorts and shirt. "Is it just me, or did that little girl come from Mars?" Several heads bobbed in silent laughter. "Never saw anythin' weirder." Anna pounded her fist on the bar and spoke in a threatening voice, "Get me the address book." The bar tender looked up at her with a puzzled look. "A what now, miss?" Anna groaned. "Ever heard of Herobrine?" Dead silence. Some of the people got up and left, and others hid behind the tables and chairs. The bar tender looked at her with wildly fearful eyes. "You...you wouldn't dare ask...?" Anna slammed her fists on the bar in frustration. "Has. He. Been. Here?" "N-n-no, not f-for t-t-twelve y-years!" Twelve years? Anna thought. But that's how long we've been together... Anna stood and walked away. She wouldn't find anything helpful in this town. If Herobrine wasn't here, then where was he? -------------------------------------------- Monsters flooded around everywhere under the dark night sky. Even cross-dimensional monsters had come looking. Ghasts and Blazes flew around, scanning the area for any signs of movement. Herobrine, flanked by an Enderman and a Zombie Pigman, was discussing what they were looking for. "...Tall and skinny. She has long white hair and blue eyes. Her name is Annabeth." Herobrine explained. "She was caught in a storm and blew away along with all of the Eagles." "Any idea where Anna at?" The Zombie Pigman fumbled his words, for he was not used to talking in English. "That's why I called you all to look," Herobrine reminded him coldly. "We're searching for her to find her and bring her back." "What will we do when we find this Annabeth you speak of?" The Enderman questioned him. "You bring her to me right when you find her." "Won't humans look for Annabeth too?" The Zombie Pigman tilted his head. "Yes, and we must find her first before they do...or something else does." "Hey, Hero-Breen!" A ghast called shrilly. "I found some tracks...and a dead bird!" Herobrine charged to where the Ghast pointed at. He soon found himself in a huge jungle. There, on the forest floor, was one of the mountain's jet-sized eagles, Leono. "Leono!" Herobrine shook the bird, whom woke up with a panicked look on his face. "Oh, Herobrine! I was afraid I would never see you again!" Leono coughed. "I saw Annabe-" "Where? When? What happened?" Herobrine bombarded the bird with questions. Leono stretched his talons. "Several days ago...she was trying to find you, but she didn't get enough sleep...she left without me...she was too cranky to see what she was doing...I don't know where she is now..." "What? How could you just let her leave?!" Herobrine fumed. "I could of found her by now! We still don't know where she is, thanks to you!" "Wait, there are tracks in the dirt," The Ghast pointed out with a long tentacle. Herobrine glanced at the footprints marked deeply in the ground. He followed them hopefully, making sure that he didn't loose sight of them. Don't worry, Annabeth. I will find you. And when I do, I will never let you go. I will keep you safe. Everything is going to be alright... ------------------------------------ "...We did find some tracks in the ground in a jungle far to the west that match your daughter's shoe size," A cop informed Mr. and Mrs. Tucker. "We believe that the huge lightning storm could of driven her to go to that town far away. They never wanted to advance since the 1800's. She could be there." Mrs. Tucker looked hopefully towards the policeman. "You mean we've found her?" "Not quite, but her footprints lead to the town. We are sure that she's there. We will find her, and once we do, we'll take her right to you. I'm sure that we'll find your daughter soon." "Oh, Herald!" Mrs. Tucker hugged her husband. "Annabeth will return! Our family will be whole again!" "I told you we were going to find her," Mr. Tucker replied, then turned to the cop. "We are so grateful that you went through the trouble to help look." "Hey, if it's a runaway child, you can count me in!" The policeman responded, and the three bobbed their heads in laughter. Everything will be ok, Mrs. Tucker thought. Our daughter will return, and we will celebrate. ------------------------------------------------------------ "A disguise? What for?" Jack hammered a pickaxe with a tool Anna couldn't recognize. "Is there somebody lookin' fer ya?" "Yes. A hat alone would do a lot of good. Maybe some sot of long clothing." "Well, miss, all I have is a spare hat. That okay with ya?" Jack tossed her a black hat that covered her face. "Yes. This is good. Thank you." Anna replied quickly, put on the hat to where it barely covered her eyes, and left to go back outside. She didn't want to be found by her parents or some other form of the government at her home town. I hope nobody recognizes me, She thought worriedly. She had no real place to stay, and she didn't have Leono with her anymore. She was alone. She wondered whether Herobrine would find her or not. If he didn't, she would be the most torn person in the world. Having nothing to do, she went out to the diner bar when somebody whispered, "Psst! Hey! Come over here!" She turned around swiftly, looking for who spoke to her. "Right here, idiot!" A hand yanked her behind the wooden diner. She met face-to-face with a man she didn't know. It was too dark to make out his features. "Who the heck are you?" "Hey, hey, hey. You don't want to be heard. Listen. I gotta free horse fer ya. She's a beaut, white, brown, and black with sparklin' green eyes. Ya want her?" Sure enough, a horse neighed softly, clomping right behind the dealer. "Uh...sure?" She replied uncertainly, but the dealer was already gone. The horse clammered up to Anna, whinnying quietly and nuzzling her with her long head. A saddle was loosely tied onto the pony. "I think I'll call you Star," Anna gently stroked her hand through the mare's mane, then jumped on her new horse and strolled around the town. ----------------------------------------- "There's the town!" Herobrine exclaimed. He recognized it immediately, for he had been at this town before. He slid down the hill he was standing on. "Her tracks lead to here!" "But what if they're someone else's?" Leono wobbled over to the ghostly man. "What if she's not here?" Herobrine's eyes flashed with sadness for a split second. "We can't give up yet." "What's the likelihood of her being in this town anyway?" Herobrine glared at the bird. "We've been together for twelve years. I can't just let her go. She is the only thing keeping me in one piece. If we don't find her, I might as well commit suicide without realizing what I'm doing." "You would do that?" Leono began, then his gaze flashed on a rider. The horse was white, splashed with brown and black, with bright green eyes full of curiosity. "Hey, doesn't that rider look..." Herobrine followed his gaze. "No, that's not her. Annabeth doesn't even have a horse." At that thought, he turned to the diner bar and barged in with Leono trailing close behind. The entire building grew quiet with fear. The bar tender looked up and dropped his glass, crashing on his boots. "Uh, w-well, what a...surprise to-to see you here...?" The man cowered behind his stack of glasses. "Annabeth Tucker. Is she here?" "Annabeth? No. N-never heard of her..." Herobrine's mind crashed. She's not here? "I have to go." "Uh, we're h-having a party tonight...did y-you want to look for this Anny-bath at the celebration?" "Yeah, sure, whatever." Herobrine knew very well that the town held yearly parties celebrating their old-timyness. This would be his only chance of finding her. CHAPTER 3 Anna relaxed. She could of swore she heard somebody say her name, but she had kept her hat low and couldn't see who it was. Star whinnied and raised her head, smelling the eagle that trailed closely behind Herobrine. Anna kicked and rode Star over to the blacksmith shop. The sun was getting close to setting, and the first signs of dusk splashed the late-noon sky. Jack was hammering a Diamond Sword and looked up at her. "Say, where'd ya get that beaut?" He scratched his chin as Anna jumped off Star to face him. "Found her," She lied. "Does anything happen when it starts to get dark?" "Today?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "We have a festival tonight at around sunset. Everybody goes. We dance, sing, play games, ya know. That sort of stuff. Pretty crowded area." Anna's hopes lifted. Surely Herobrine would find her at the festival? "A lot of people go to the diner to see who can drink the most beer," Jack went back to hammering. "Whoever wins gets a lot of respect. We never really have any winners, because by those fool's sixth bottle they pass out and wake up drunk." "When did you say this was?" "Sunset. Why?" "Oh, just wondering." If Herobrine is willing enough to find me tonight, that proves that he would do anything to find me. If he doesn't... She shook the thought away. We'll have to see what happens. --------------------------------------- The air was filled with cheering, singing, and shouting. Sure enough, everybody was at the center of town. People were dancing, drinking, and betting on who's horse was the best. Herobrine was among them, looking for Anna. He didn't know where to start without attracting too much attention. "I don't think they would appreciate an oversized eagle flying above their heads," He remarked when Leono took flight. "I'm not sure if they even know what an eagle is." "Well, I'm trying to help look," Leono argued, flying up higher. No one paid much attention to the brown bird in the sky. Herobrine was shoving past people, looking for anyone recognizable. He didn't have much luck with everybody in the way. Come on, Annabeth, where are you? He couldn't give up yet. He ran into horses and dancing pairs several times before he began to loose hope. Desperate, he shoved his way into the diner and sat by the bar. "Uh, you need something...?" The bar tender glanced over his shoulder at Herobrine nervously. "Nothing that you have will cure what I've caught," Herobrine muttered heavily. The bar tender shrugged and returned to his conversation with a farmer. "He-llo ladies and gentlemen!" A man wearing fancy clothing barged in and was wearing a hat that read "Mayor". He sat down next to Herobrine and observed his expression. "That face is an expression I have seen on hundreds of men in the country!" The mayor exclaimed, ignoring his glowing eyes. "I assure you that there are plenty of other women out there in the world!" "She can't be replaced," Herobrine sighed. He turned away and remained silent. The mayor stayed quiet for a moment, then started a discussion with the woman next to him about something Herobrine couldn't make out. Anna... He tried not to burst to tears. How could I have lost you? ------------------------------------------------ Herobrine, where are you? Anna though worriedly, trying to calm Star down. He still hasn't come. Has he given up? "Whiiihhh!" Star neighed. She glared at the strange glowing-eyed man walking out of the diner bar. Anna, however, did not see him. She had her back turned to the crowd. "Come on, Star, cool it. It's just a crowd." So he never came. Only one thing left to do. She turned her hat down to cover her face, scrambled onto Star, and rode off into the horizon, following the signs that lead to the train station. CHAPTER 4 There was a short line in the ticket booth for the boarding station. When Anna reached the lady standing in the booth, she asked, "How far does this train go?" "Well, the furthest the rail goes is about a mile from the Mountain Ring." "I'll have a ticket to there, then." The booth lady had a puzzled look for a split second, then gave her the ticket. Anna said her goodbye to Star and boarded on the large black train. The mare reared up and tried to see her through the windows, then trotted away from sight. The mayor and the farmer from the festival were sitting in the row behind Anna, discussing what happened and if anyone won the beer-contest. "..There was one man sitting at the end, and by golly, he was the most heartbroken, torn, lonely guy I had ever seen. Couldn't match his sadness with anyone else's." "What was his name? Hearo-whatsit or something?" The farmer remarked. "Such a strange name for a strange man. I could of swore he had a mutant bird with him that talked." Anna's head shot up. "Excuse me, but did this man happen to have brown hair and glowing white eyes?" "Yeah, that pretty much sums up his description. You know this man?" The mayor replied. Anna's heart soared, then she pulled the rope for the emergency brake for the train. There was a loud wail from the wheels, and everybody was thrown forward, some nearly falling on their faces. Anna swung the door open, jumped out of the train, and sprinted as fast as she could back to the town. I have to find him before he leaves! ------------------------------------------ "It's no use. She's likely to have left the town by now." Leono stretched his wings. "We tried." Herobrine didn't reply. He was too busy looking for anyone that could help him. There was no one in sight, other than a horse galloping towards the diner bar... Wait a minute. That's the horse we saw with the masked rider! Herobrine thought excitedly, following the dashing mare. The horse skidded to a halt, focusing her green eyes on the eagle, and began to neigh in panic. "I think I know what she's saying," Leono spoke quietly. "Wait, you speak horse?" Herobrine questioned. The huge eagle nodded his head, then listened for a moment as the huge mare whinnied and snorted. Leono gasped. "She says that Anna left on a train to go back to the mountains because she thought you gave up on her!" Herobrine was speechless for a long moment. "Not yet, I haven't." -------------------------------------------- Anna had been running for a long time. She began to grow weaker and weaker from the effort. She wished that Star was still with her. All of a sudden, sirens bleeped loudly. Someone on a loudspeaker yelled, "Annabeth Tucker! Do not fear! We are here to return you to your mother and father!" "Whaa..?" She muttered, turning around. For twelve years, she didn't ever give any thought about her parents until that moment. She slapped her forehead, wanting to have covered her face with her hat. She was surrounded within seconds by police cars. A cop slowly climbed out of his car and approached her. "It's alright. We are here to take you home." He swiftly dialed a number on his phone and reported that he had found 'the lost girl'. An excited voice on the other end hung up in seconds, and the cop lead her to the car. She struggled against his shoving. Several other policemen had to come and put her in the car, then the mob of automobiles drove away in a single file line. "Let me out! I'm trying to find somebody!" She yelled. The cop driving the car ignored her and only went faster. It was a grueling drive. After several hours, the police-clump pulled over to a familiar-looking house and rang the doorbell. For a moment, nothing happened. They knocked on the door and rang again. Still no reply. Finally, Anna's father weakly opened the door and shouted with joy at her arrival. One of the cops lead her to the doorstep. "Oh, Annabeth!" Her father cried with joy, hugging her tightly. She reluctantly hugged him back when a thought occurred to her. "Where's mother?" She asked. "She's in bed now. She's tired from installing the new trees." Old feelings flooded her all over. Anna had completely forgotten about the city's new plastic flora era. Her stomach churned, and she stepped back. "Can I, uh, go out into the forest?" "Sure." Anna walked past the school and into her worst nightmare. Fake trees were gleaming in the moonlight, shiny and plastic. She jumped the fence and walked through the silent horror-trip. "Annabeth!" It was a voice she knew all too well. She turned around and saw Herobrine standing by a large metal fern. The silence seemed to increase. "Herobrine!" She shouted back, ran up, and nearly tackled him to the ground. "I was afraid you would never come back..." "I promise I will never let you go again," He vowed, and they hugged tightly, crying with happiness. Anna had never felt so relieved to see him in her life. "Oh..." A voice spoke softly behind them. She turned around, meeting face-to-face with her parents. She blushed, not knowing that they had come. Anna pulled away and groaned. "I don't want to live in a fake world with fake air and fake plants. It doesn't feel right at all. I'm sorry...but I've made my choice." "We understand," Her father put his hands in his pockets. "You are over twenty. But before you go, could you at least say goodbye?" Anna bid farewell to her family and walked away with Herobrine close beside. '-THE END-' Category:Love Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions Category:ThaChompyLeader's Fanfics Category:Finished Fanfictions Category:Herobrine Saga